Spifi Runs Away
by Lost42
Summary: A storm knocks down the fence and Spifi escapes. Min Jun finds him and wants to keep him. Will he do the right thing and give him back?


Tommy and Dil were playing outside with Spike and Spifi. It was a hot day so Tommy decided to go inside for a drink.

"I'm going to go get a drink. You want one Dilly?" Tommy asked as Spike followed him to the back door.

"No thanks. I can get one from the hose." Dil answered.

Dil comtinued playing with Spifi for awhile until it began to get dark. Rain began pouring down. Dil didn't mind though as it cooled him off. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the fence and knocked part of it down. Dil ran inside while Spifi jumped over the downed fence.

"Dil what happend?" Tommy asked as he and his parents rushed over to Dil to make sure he was ok.

"The fence gotted broked and Spifi gotted out." Dil explained."We gotta go find him."

"We'll go find him as soon it stops raining." Stu assured his youngest son.

A few hours later the storm had stopped and the skies cleared leaving nothing but blue sky and sunshine. Dil looked out the window and niticed the sky was blue. He ran down to the basement where his father was working.

"Daddy the rain stopped. can we go look for Spifi now?" Dil asked.

"Uh yeah ine a minute." Stu muttered as he concentrated on the toy he was working on.

Dil trudged up the stairs sadly. He knew his dad was going to be down there all day. Dil walked into the kitchen to find his mom making lunch and his brother sitting at the table.

"Mommy can we go look fo Spifi?" Dil asked.

"Not right now Dil. It's time for lunch." Didi said turning from the stove and getting some plates down from the cabinet. Dil reluctantly sat at the table and slumped in his chair, barely touching his lunch.

That afternoon it rained some more yet again preventing Dil from going out and looking for Spifi.

Meanwhile Min Jun was spending the afternoon at the park with his dad. It started raining so they decided to head home, but not before spotting the purple puppie underneath a park bench.

"Look a puppy. Can we keep it please?" Min Jun begged.

"It probably belongs to someone." Jin said.

Min Jun looked around but didn't see anybody and the dog wasn't wearing a colar.

"We can't leave it in the rain." Min Jun insisted coming closer to the puppy. He then realized whose puppy it was. He just didn't say anything because he really wanted a puppy of his own and Tommy and Dil had .Spike.

"Ok let's take him home." Jin sighed as Min Jun picked Spifi up off the ground.

When they got home they gsve him a bath and got him warmed up.

"We got a dog?" Min Ho asked excitedly as he walked into the living room and saw his brother sitting on the couch with Spifi.

"We're only keeping it until we find the owner." Jin explained.

"What if we don't find the owner?" Min Ho asked."Can we keep him then?"

"Probably not." Jin answered heading into the kitchen to start dinner.

Once Spifi had had a nap he regained his hyper energy back and began running all over the house.

"Put the dog outside beofre your mom gets home." Jin called from the kitchen."She'll be here in five minutes."

"But he will get all muddy." Min Jun pouted.

"Then take him to your room." Jin ordered.

Min Jun hopped down from the couch and Spifi eagerly followed him to his room. Mi Sun walked through the door a few minutes later carrying Ji Yeon.

"He wants out." Min Jun yelled down the hallway as Spifi scratched at the door to get out.

"Who wants out?" Mi Sun asked setting Ji Yeon in her highchair.

"The puppy we found today." Min Jun answered coming into the kitchen.

"Don't worry, we'll find who he belongs to soon. In the meantime he can stay in the garage." Jin said.

"Why can't he just come out?" MIn Jun asked.

Mi Sun and Jin looked at each other trying to decide how they should answer.

"Ji Yeon is scared of dogs." Mi Sun answered at last.

"She never even saw a dog up close." Min Hee commented.

"He's nice. If she sees how nice he is she won't be scared." Min Jun said getting up from the table and running down the hall. Before anyone could stop him he opened the door and Spifi came bounding down the hallway.

"I'm going to stay with my sister." Mi Sun said quickly getting up from her seat and grabbing Ji yeon once Spifi was secure in Min Jun's arms. They left a few minutes later.

"Why did they leave?" Min Ho asked.

Jin sighed before answeriing."Your auntie is the one who is afraid of dogs. she got attacked by one when she was Ji Yeon's age."

"But he's nice. I play with him at Tommy's house all the time." Min Jun answered without thinking.

"Why didn't you tell me it was Tommy's dog when we found him?" Jin asked."We could've brought him home."

"I want a puppy." Min Jun said simply.

"I know you do but you can't steal one if you know whose it is." Jin said sternly. He got up and gave Stu a call.

At the Pickles house Didi had just gotten Dil to sleep. He was really uoset about Spifi running off. Stu walked up the stairs just as Didi closed the door to Tommy and Dil's room.

"Are the boys asleep? I have good news." Stu stated.

"Their alseep Stu, what is it?" Didi asked.

"That Korean kid, I forget his name found Spifi and he's at their house. I'm going to get him tomorrow when Jin get's off work." Stu explained.

"That's great." Didi said."I had a hard time getting Dil to sleep tonight."

The next morning Didi took Dil to the park to get his mind off of his missing pet. They decided to surprise him later on with the good news. It was a nice day so Mi Sun decided to take Ji Yeon to the park that morning as well.

"Hi Dil." Ji yeon greeted upon spotting her friend absentmindedly digging a hoke in the sandbox.

"Hi." Dil answered sadly. He was usaully excited to see his friend since he didn't get to see her as much as Tommy saw his friends.

"Why are you so sad?" Ji Yeon asked sitting down in the sand next to him.

"I lost my bestest doggie friend, Spifi yesterday when it rained." Dil answered.

"I'm sorry. I hope you find him." Ji Yeon said.

Didi and Mi Sun were sitting on a bench watching their kids play when Didi suddenly turned and asked.

"Your husband called us last night and said you have our puppy. My son was so upset when he ran off. I was wondering if we could stop by and get him earlier then what was agreed on?" Didi asked.

"Sorry, I um have to be at work soon." Mi Sun lied and then called for Ji Yeon. They then left almost as quickly as they came. Didi thought it was strange but couldn't do anything about it. She would just have to wait and get Spifi back later. Didi took home for his nap until it was time to pick up Tommy and his friends from preschool.

"I don't wana go to the hopsickle." Ji Yeon whined in Korean as they drove down the street. She knew when her mom said the word work that that is where they were going and that meant needles for her.

"We're not going there." Mi Sun assured her. Ji Yeon stopped crying and looked out the window. They stopped for ice cream and Mi Sun called Jin.

"When are you coming home?" She asked into the phone once her husband had answered.

"I should be there by five." Jin answered."Why?"

"The lady that watches Min Jun wanted to pick up her dog early."

"What did you say?" Jin asked.

"I told her I had to work." Mi Sun answered.

"I know your scared but you have to face your fear at some point." Jin said.

"I know, I'm going to go back to Miju's. Call me when the dog is gone." Mi Sun said hanging up the phone.

Min Jun was having a fun afternoon at the Pickles when Dil came up to him.

"Is it true?" He asked."Is Spifi really at your house?"

"Uh well, maybe." Min Jun answered hoping there was still a chance he could keep the dog.

"I heard my mommy ask your mommy if we could get a dog you have." Dil said.

"How do you know it's Spifi?" Min Jun asked.

"Is he purple?" Dil asked.

"No. He's blue." Min Jun answered and then he saw the sad look on Dil's face. He sighed and said."Sorry Dil. We have him. He's in the car house."

"Thank you." Dil cried giving Min Jun a hug.

"Ok Dil ready to go pick up your friend?" Stu asked. Dil nodded and both boys followed him out to the car. He had offered to take Min Jun home for them taking care of Spifi.

As soon as Spifi was free from the garage, he bounded towards Dil and knocked him to the ground, licking him all over.

Once Stu and Dil left with Spifi, Mi Sun and Ji Yeon came home. As they were getting put of the car a man was walking a very large dog. The dog broke free from the man and lunged toward Ji yeon. Mi Sun wasn;t going to let history repeat itself. She quickly grabbed her daughter and blocked the dog from getting to her. Both of them were knocked to the ground by the large dog. The man came running per trying to pull his dog off but it was no use. Jin grabbed his gun and shot the dog dead.

At the hospital Mi Sun was having stitches put in her arm where ther dpg had bit her.

"You faced your fears." Jin said giving his wife a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm not letting happen to our little girl." Mi Sun said staring down at the sleeping child in her dad's arms."Thanks for saving me."

"That's what husbands do." Jin said.

The next day Stu began constructing a new fence, one that the dogs wouldn't be able to escape from no matter what.


End file.
